halofandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Were you also looking for Piloting? .]] A Pilot is a person, typically of a military service, that can operate and maneuver an airborne, or spaceborne Vehicle. Covenant .]] A surprisingly large number of Covenant species possess the intelligence necessary to pilot craft. Groups of Brutes or Elites can operate a spaceborne Covenant ship, such as the or the , by operation of holographic consoles at the control bridge of the warship. Engineers also help in the technical maintenance of warship systems, although it is unknown if they can pilot and operate the actual warship itself. A single Brute or Elite can also pilot, Phantom or Spirit dropships. Elites and Brutes can pilot a single person Banshee attack fighter. Grunts are also known to be able to pilot Banshees, albeit clumsily. It is unknown how they fit inside the Banshee's cockpit with a methane tank on as it is never seen in-game, it is mentioned only once, in ''Halo: The Flood. It may be possible that the Banshees that Grunts operate are customized to fit their particular anatomy, but there is no evidence to suggest this. It is unknown which species pilot the Vampire, but it is assumed Elites and Brutes are capable of doing it. Elite pilots have their own Flight Suit for operations in a variety of airborne vessels. It is unknown if Brutes have them though. Vehicles used by Covenant Pilots Dropships *Phantom *Spirit Fixed Wing *Banshee *Vampire *Seraph Other *Boarding Crafts United Nations Space Command pilots, one riding on the Hornet's wing, the other piloting the aircraft.]] There are two main types of pilots in the UNSC Defense Force: those of the UNSC Navy and the Marine aviators of the UNSC Marine Corps. Large crews of Navy crewmen operate and maintain UNSC starships such as s. ''Longsword''-class Interceptors, Sparrowhawks, Hornets and Pelican Dropships can all be operated by just one Navy pilot, as can Bumblebee lifepods. It is seen that the Pelicans of the are exclusively operated by two pilots from 23rd Naval Air Squadron, while in Halo 2, the Pelicans of the are operated by Marine pilots. In Halo 3, the pilots have a green suit and specially sealed helmet. While only select UNSCDF personnel operate spaceborne and airborne craft, all marines of the UNSC Marine Corps are seen to demonstrate prowess in operating all UNSC ground vehicles - Scorpions, Warthogs, and Mongooses, and even the Covenant Ghost as well. ODSTs also operate their own Orbital Drop Pods. In Halo 2, Marine Dropship pilots wear ballistic helmets with a golden visor and a communications system installed in it. They wear the same armor as that of the Marine infantry men. In Halo 3 they use the same body armor as that of a marine but with a modified helmet again, this time being a sealed helmet with a blue visor reminiscent of a modern fighter pilot's helmet. It should be noted that the Pilots of Halo 2 wear helmets which are strongly reminiscent of the helmet of the cyborg from Bungie's earlier Marathon series of first-person shooter games. An interesting tidbit is that in Halo 3, the Pilot's helmets are invulnerable to any projectile. Another odd fact is that it takes 1,000,000 cR to train a pilot, such as the education, flight simulation training, the written tests, fuel and the plane itself, not to mention the taxes that are paid to keep the service working. Vehicles used by UNSC Pilots Dropships .]] *D77I-TCH Pelican Dropship *Albatross Heavy Dropship Fixed-wing *Shortsword Fighter-Bomber *Skyhawk Fighter-Bomber *C709 Longsword Interceptor Gunships *Hornet *Sparrowhawk *Vulture Other *Bumblebee class Lifepod Named Dropships/Fighters with Mentioned Pilots: *Bravo 001 -Flight Officer Mitchell - KIA *Bravo 022- KIA *Charlie 217 -Lieutenant Rick Hale - KIA *Echo 136 -Lieutenant Peterson - KIA *Echo 206 -Petty Officer Second Class Polaski - KIA *Echo 419 -Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley - KIA + Lieutenant Frye - KIA + Crew Chief Cullen - KIA *Kilo 023 -Hocus - active service *Victor 933 - Active service although pelican was destroyed *Knife 26 - (Not Mentioned) most likely KIA Trivia *On theater you can sometimes see a Pelican pilot when a landed Pelican is near you such as when a Pelican drops of a Warthog and Mongoose on the Covenant. *Sometimes Pelican pilots will have a symbol on their helmets which looks like the Marathon logo. *The UNSC pilots helmet is not sealed properly which is seen when looking up underneath their helmets. *Pilots are the most well defended marines in the entire game series. Take any weapon you want, except a weapon which involves an explosion of any kind (such as a Rocket Launcher). Shoot him in the head and no damage will be dealt. *In the level Crow's Nest, the pelican in the hangar is being piloted by Miranda Keyes and a female ''Marine, ''not a pilot. *If you shoot down a Hornet dogfighting a banshee high in the air on the level The Covenant, no body will come out of the wreckage. Sources Related Links Internal Links *Piloting *Vehicles Category:UNSC Category:The Real World Category:UNSC